O Te Xuan Ze do futuro
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Jaime e Ryan são mandados para o passado, na época de seus pais. Júniper tem uma rivalidade com Simon Abott, sem saber que se casará com ele no futuro. E pra completar, Steven descobre a verdade sobre Jaime e Ryan e quer eliminar Júniper e mudar o futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

**Garoto 1: ***sorriso leve* Olá a todos! Meu nome é Jaime Abott! Tenho 11 anos e meus pais são Simon Abott e Júniper Lee, agora Júniper Abott!

**Garoto 2: ***aparecendo do nada* Ei Jay, tá falando com quem?

**Jaime: **Não te interessa! E não me chame de Jay, Ryan!

**Ryan: ***provocando* Ih, o Jay ficou de mal humor, é?

**Jaime: **Fiquei mesmo! Se manda!

Ryan saiu emburrado dali e Jaime continuou sua apresentação.

**Jaime: **Meus tios são Dennis e Lila Lee, além de Raymond e Jody Lee! Todos são legais, mas os dois últimos são meus preferidos! _Mesmo sendo pais do Ryan!_ Meus primos são Júlio e Tabitha Lee, filhos dos tios Dennis e Lila! Ah, e também tem...

**Ryan: ***empolgado* EU!

**Jaime: ***irritado* RYAN, PARA DE ME INTERROMPER!

**Ryan: **Sou seu primo favorito, admita isso!

**Jaime: **Sei... um primo que me forçou a fazer essa entrevista! SE MANDA!

**Ryan: ***saíndo, emburrado* Já entendi, seu chato!

**Jaime: ***limpando a garganta* Meus avós maternos são Michael e Barbara Lee, considerados mais normais se compararmos com meus avós paternos! Se chamam Kenan e Wanessa Abott e são vampiros que também podem ver criaturas mágicas!

**Ryan: **Mesmo assim, tem que admitir: seu avô Kenan é bem divertido! Eu queria ter um avô assim!

**Jaime: ***dando de ombros* Se acha ele tão divertido, pode ficar com ele!

**Kenan: ***falando de outro lugar* Eu ouvi isso, Jaime!

**Jaime: ***sem graça* Foi mal, vô! *voltando à expressão normal* Por ser filho único, ganhei o cargo de Te Xuan Ze da minha mãe, o que me dá grande força e agilidade pra proteger o mundo dos humanos do mundo da magia!

**Ryan: **Mas eu sou um protetor melhor!

**Jaime: ***indignado* Melhor? Explodindo banheiros e mexendo nas coisas de magia sem permissão?

**Ryan: **...

**Jaime: ***tapa na testa* Esquece! *sorriso leve* Curtam a história e não se esqueçam de comentar!

**O Te Xuan Ze do futuro**

**Capítulo 1.**

Muitas pessoas dizem que mexer com o tempo é muito perigoso, pois pode fazer com que não existam mais. Mas uma viagem no tempo também pode trazer coisas boas, e foi exatamente isso que dois garotos de 11 anos trouxeram.

Na casa da família Abott, dava pra notar um visitante mexendo nas prateleiras de um dos quartos. Este visitante era Ryan Lee, que possuía cabelos loiros curtos e com topete, olhos castanhos, traços e pele asiáticos e usava uma camisa cavada vermelha com o herói "Bom de Punho" estampado, calça jeans azul-escura e tênis.

Ryan não parou de mexer nas prateleiras mesmo depois de seu primo, Jaime Abott, ter entrado no quarto. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, lisos e com uma listra rosa, iguais aos de Júniper, mas os prendia num rabo baixo que chegava até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, além de estar usando um boné verde-escuro. Seus olhos eram azul-escuros e também possuia traços e pele asiáticos, além de estar usando uma camiseta verde-escura, bermudão preto e tênis. Em seu pulso esquerdo havia um bracelete, o símbolo de Te Xuan Ze.

**Jaime: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Posso saber o que está fazendo?

Ryan não respondeu: simplesmente tirou algo da prateleira, parecido com uma pedra, e mostrou para Jaime.

**Ryan: **Isso é uma pedra pra banir monstros, Jay? Porque está com uma cor diferente!

**Jaime: **Eu não sei, isso aí é da Marieta! EI, NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Tarde demais! Quando Ryan batia a pedra na parede, pra ver se descobria alguma coisa, um raio saiu da pedra e atingiu os dois primos. De onde eles estavam, só sobrou poeira e a pedra caída no chão.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No passado, mais precisamente 22 anos antes, Juniper Lee lutava contra um monstro, enquanto Monroe e Ray Ray observavam de longe.

**Ray Ray: ***impaciente* Monroe, faz alguma coisa! Ainda não achou uma maneira de derrotar esse monstro?

**Monroe: ***olhando no livro* Aqui, achei! JÚNIPER, PRA DERROTAR O MONSTRO VOCÊ PRECISA...

Foi naquela hora que um portal se abriu no céu e duas pessoas caíram através dele: Jaime e Ryan.

**Jaime e Ryan: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Os dois caíram em cima da cabeça do monstro, desacordando-o e fazendo tanto Júniper quanto Ray Ray e Monroe arregalarem os olhos.

**Jaime: ***assustado* Essa não! O que a gente fez? Desacordamos um monstro! RYAN, A CULPA É TODA SUA!

**Ryan: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Ninguém mandou a Marieta deixar uma pedra daquelas exposta pra todo mundo ver!

**Júniper: ***interrompendo-os* Ahn... desculpe interromper sua discussão, mas... de onde vocês vieram?

Jaime e Ryan arregalaram os olhos ao ver ali não só Júniper, mas também Ray Ray e Monroe.

**Jaime e Ryan: ***chocados* OMG!

**Ray Ray: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Esses caras são estranhos!

**Jaime: ***em pânico* Essa não! Quando nossos pais souberem, VÃO NOS MATAR!

**Ryan: **Pelo menos não vamos ser entregues pela nossa prima Tabitha!

**Júniper: ***ainda confusa* Ahn... olá?

**Jaime: ***suspirando* Resolvemos isso depois! *virando-se pra Júniper* Desculpe por atrapalharmos sua luta com este monstro! Tivemos um problema!

**Monroe: **Tanto faz! Eles fizeram exatamente o que se deveria fazer para derrotar o monstro: acertá-lo com algo bem pesado na cabeça!

**Ryan: ***emburrado* Agora nos chamam de gordos! Ninguém merece!

**Ray Ray: ***surpreso* Vocês entenderam o que o Monroe falou?

**Jaime: **Claro que sim! Ah, ainda não nos apresentamos: sou Jaime, e este é meu primo Ryan! Viemos do futuro, por incrível que pareça!

**Júniper: **Bom, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não duvido de nada!

**Jaime: **Nem se eu disser que você é minha mãe?

Todo mundo voltou a arregalar os olhos.

**Júniper: **Su-su-sua... mãe?

Pra provar, Jaime mostrou o pulso em que o bracelete estava.

**Jaime: **Eu sou o Te Xuan Ze do futuro! Isso prova?

**Monroe: **Acho que ela vai demorar pra se recuperar do choque! *apontando Ryan* E se esse aí é seu primo, então é filho de quem?

**Ryan: **Raymond!

Tanto Júniper quanto Ray Ray desmaiaram de choque, enquanto os rapazes olhavam surpresos e Monroe dava um tapa na testa.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Júniper e Ray Ray recuperaram a consciência, todo mundo foi para a casa de Jasmine Lee para entender a situação. Tanto Jasmine quanto Lila (que ainda morava com a primeira) ficaram chocadas quando viram Jaime e Ryan.

**Jaime: **Então a senhora é nossa bisavó? Aposto que foi uma Te Xuan Ze e tanto!

**Jasmine: ***sorriso terno* Tenho certeza de que será tão bom Te Xuan Ze quanto eu e sua mãe!

**Monroe: ***observando Jaime e Jasmine* Já vi muita coisa surpreendente em meus 600 anos de vida, mas pessoas voltando no tempo é a primeira vez! E o pior é que não conheço nenhuma maneira de mandá-los de volta antes que estraguem o passado!

**Ryan: ***apertando a mão de Lila e balançando com força* Eu não acredito que estou te conhecendo como adolescente! É tão linda... e alta!

**Lila: **Ahn... obrigada! Eu acho!

**Júniper: ***preocupada* Vó Ama, não tem alguma maneira de resolver isso?

**Jasmine: **Eu bem que gostaria! Mas até Monroe achar uma maneira, teremos que esperar!

**Ray Ray: **Eles vão ao colégio conosco?

**Jasmine: **Acho que vão! Estando no passado ou não, não posso permitir que faltem ao colégio! Podemos demorar meses até conseguir mandá-los de volta! Talvez anos!

**Jaime: **Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, Ryan, mas... espero que nossos pais descubram logo o que aconteceu! Talvez eles descubram uma maneira de resolver isso!

**Lila: **Mas onde eles vão ficar?

**Jasmine: **Eles podem ficar aqui comigo e com você, Lila, se ninguém se importar!

Como ninguém foi contra, Jaime e Ryan ficaram com Jasmine, e Júniper, Ray Ray e Monroe voltaram pra casa, mas conversando no caminho.

**Ray Ray: **Me pergunto como somos no futuro! Será que eu me casei com a Lila?

**Júniper: **Duvido muito, Ray Ray! Seu filho tem cabelo loiro!

**Monroe: **Será que eu sou o conselheiro deles?

**Ray Ray: **Se for, tomara que tenham mais paciência com esse seu jeito rabujento do que nós!

**Júniper: **Tomara que eles se adaptem com o nosso tempo!

**Monroe: **Devia torcer pra eles não falarem demais, isso sim! Quem garante que o Ryan não é como o pai dele?

Ray Ray ficou emburrado, mas logo recuperou o ânimo quando chegaram em casa.

**Júniper: **_Me pergunto mesmo com quem eu me casei! Jaime é muito parecido comigo pra descobrir através dele!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Assim que o fim de semana terminou, Jaime e Ryan foram para seu primeiro dia no colégio. Como seriam colegas de Júniper, era com ela que eles estavam.

**Júniper: **Então a Lila casou-se com o Dennis? Confesso que não esperava por essa! Como são os filhos deles?

**Ryan: **O Júlio é bem legal e tão alto quanto a mãe, nos ajudando a combater os monstros de vez em quando! Mas a Tabitha é uma dedo-duro: qualquer coisa de errada e ela já nos acusa! Mas mais a mim! Aposto que se ela descobrir o que aconteceu conosco, já vai contar pros nossos pais!

**Voz: **Oi June!

Os três olharam na direção do chamado e notaram Jody, Ofélia e Roger se aproximando, sendo que a primeira era a dona do chamado.

**Jody: **Quem são seus lindos amigos?

**Júniper: **Eles são meus parentes... distantes! _Bom não é totalmente uma mentira! _

**Jaime: **Oi, eu sou Jaime! E este é Ryan!

**Ofélia: ***apertando a mão de Jaime* Sou Ofélia! Não sei como, mas sinto que você é um cara legal!

Jaime corou com o elogio, mas ninguém reparou.

**Jody: ***apertando a mão de Ryan* Eu me chamo Jody! Uau! É incrível o quanto nossos cabelos são parecidos!

**Ryan: ***um pouco nervoso* Pois é, né? Hê, hê!

**Júniper: ***desconfiada* _Será que a Jody... é a mãe do Ryan? Porque é difícil de imaginar ela e Ray Ray se casando!_

**Roger: **E eu sou Roger, muito prazer!

**Jody: ***olhando para Jaime* _Ele é muito bonito, mas tenho a impressão de que já vi aqueles olhos antes! Em todo caso... _*cochichando* Ei June, me coloca na fita do Jaime!

**Júniper: ***preocupada* Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Jody! O Jaime é... bem...

**Jaime: ***entendendo a conversa* Eu sou comprometido!

**Jody: ***chateada* Puxa, que pena!

**Voz: **Oi June!

Júniper ficou com um olhar bobão quando Marcus apareceu.

**Marcus: ***surpreso* Ahn... esse cara moreno aí é seu parente?

**Júniper: ***ainda com olhar bobão* Sim...

**Marcus: **E por que ele está me olhando feio?

A pergunta de Marcus "despertou" Júniper, que olhou para Jaime e percebeu que, de fato, ele olhava para Marcos com uma cara feia.

**Júniper: ***confusa* Ahn... não sei!

Quando o sinal tocou, todo mundo saiu dali.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Na hora do recreio, Jaime estava sentado num banco sozinho, já que Ryan estava com seu pai. Foi a deixa pra Júniper falar com ele.

**Júniper: ***sentando ao lado de Jaime* Se importa? Queria conversar contigo!

**Jaime: ***comendo seu sanduíche* Nem um pouco! Pode sentar, mã... June! *sem graça* Desculpe, não me acostumo a te chamar pelo seu apelido!

**Júniper: **Com o tempo, se acostuma! *pausa* Quando você falou que era comprometido... foi pra escapar da Jody ou porque você REALMENTE é comprometido?

**Jaime: **Eu sou realmente comprometido! O nome da minha namorada é Ginevra Radcliffe, filha do Roger com a Ofélia!

**Júniper: ***surpresa* Então eles acabaram juntos? Como? A Ofélia detesta o Roger!

**Jaime: **Por enquanto, sim! Mas, se não estou enganado, daqui a uns 6 anos Ofélia finalmente dará uma chance ao Roger e eles vão começar a namorar!

**Júniper: **Nossa! O futuro é cheio de coisas que nunca esperamos! Por acaso foi com a Jody que o Ray Ray se casou?

**Jaime: **Foi! Tio Ray Ray sofreu quando a tia Lila e o tio Dennis casaram! Jody resolveu confortá-lo e isso aproximou os dois!

**Júniper: ***emburrada* E posso saber o porquê de você ter feito cara feia pro Marcus?

**Jaime: ***sério* Porque não gosto dele, ué! Tá vendo alguma característica do Marcus em mim?

**Júniper: ***analizando-o* _Ele herdou praticamente tudo de mim! Tirando os olhos azul-escuros! De quem serão esses olhos? _Realmente, não vejo nada do Marcus! Mas então com quem eu me casei?

**Jaime: **Bem...

**Voz: **E aí, Junelee?

Júniper ficou com um olhar irritado ao reconhecer o dono da voz. Virou-se e encarou o garoto de cabelos castanhos, curtos e bagunçados, olhos azul-escuros e se vestia como um gótico, mas sem a pintura no rosto. Jaime ficou surpreso, pois aquele que olhava de um jeito maroto para Júniper era seu pai: Simon Abott.

**Júniper: ***levantando do banco* Eu vou embora daqui antes que você apronte uma de suas gracinhas, Abott!

**Jaime: ***impressionado* _Taí uma coisa que nunca imaginei testemunhar: meus pais adolescentes brigando!_

Júniper saiu dali e Simon deu um suspiro.

**Simon: **Se ela soubesse...

**Jaime: **Se ela soubesse o quê?

Simon levou um susto. Foi só nesse momento que reparou na presença de Jaime.

**Simon: ***confuso* De onde você saiu?

**Jaime: **Estive aqui o tempo todo, falando com a June!

**Simon: ***olhando-o da cabeça aos pés* Você se parece com ela! É parente dela?

**Jaime: ***levantando com um sorriso maroto* Você irá saber um dia!

Jaime saiu dali, deixando um Simon confuso pra trás.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Já fazia uma semana que Jaime e Ryan estavam no passado, mas até que estavam se acostumando. Entretanto, não era nada agradável para Jaime ver Júniper resmungando sobre o futuro marido.

**Júniper: ***emburrada* Quem ele pensa que é? Só por que vem de uma família de vampiros! ELE NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU!

**Monroe: ***entediado* Quer parar, Júniper? Ele não se acha melhor do que você! Você é a única que acha que ele acha que é melhor do que você!

**Rar Ray e Ryan: **Pode traduzir?

Antes que Monroe dissesse mais alguma coisa, o bracelete de Júniper apitou, indicando que havia alguma criatura mágica aprontando.

**Júniper: ***suspirando* Outra vez o Steven! *virando-se para Jaime* Quer vir comigo? Estou curiosa pra ver se suas habilidades de Te Xuan Ze são tão boas quanto as minhas!

Jaime concordou e saiu correndo com sua mãe pra fora da casa.

**Lila: **Acho que, como é o Steven, não irão precisar de ajuda!

De repente, o celular de webcam de Ryan tocou, surpreendendo-os.

**Ryan: ***ligando o celular* Sim?

**Homem: ***aparecendo na tela* RYAN LEE! VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENCRENCADO, MOCINHO!

**Ryan: ***assustado* PAPAI?

**Ray Ray: ***ficando ao lado de Ryan* MANEIRO! SOU EU DO FUTURO!

**Monroe: ***impressionado* E mais maduro, pelo jeito que berrou!

**Raymond: ***cumprimentando* E aí, "Eu do passado"?

**Ryan: **Co-como soube do que aconteceu?

**Raymond: ***sério* Um quarto revirado, um buraco no piso e uma pedra tridimensional caída no chão! Quer mais alguma pista de que você mexeu nas coisas da Marieta e foi parar no passado com seu primo?

**Jasmine: ***confusa* Quem é Marieta?

**Ryan: **A filha do Monroe e nossa guardiã!

**Ray Ray: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Estava na hora de você se aposentar, Monroe!

**Monroe: ***emburrado* Grande coisa!

**Ryan: **Papai, sabe de alguma maneira de nos levar de volta pro futuro?

**Raymond: **Sua tia Júniper está fazendo uma poção pra abrir um portal, mas só vai ficar pronta daqui a alguns dias!

Raymond virou o celular para uma Júniper de 33 anos, que mexia num caldeirão. Ao lado dela havia um homem, e tanto Ray Ray quanto Monroe se espantaram ao reconhecerem Simon Abott com 33 anos.

**Ryan: **Tá bom, pai, iremos esperar!

**Raymond: **Ótimo! E não apronte, ouviu bem?

Ryan ficou emburrado, enquanto desligava o celular.

**Ray Ray: ***sacando* A June... casou com Simon Abott? Mas como foi que eles se interessaram um pelo outro?

**Ryan: ***forçando a memória* Eu não sei muito bem! A tia June disse que começou a se dar melhor com o tio Simon graças à dois amigos dela, mas não sei os nomes deles! Só sei que ela se referia à eles como "amigos especiais"! _Por que será que ela não quis dizer os nomes deles?_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Dois dias depois, Ryan e os outros já estavam ficando preocupados, pois Júniper e Jaime não haviam voltado da batalha contra Steven. Por isso ninguém impediu quando Ray Ray e seu filho do futuro foram procurá-los.

**Ray Ray: **Minha mãe já está desesperada! Se não os encontrarmos logo, ela vai pirar!

**Ryan: **Bom, nós já perguntamos à todos os amigos da tia June, tanto humanos quanto monstros, e ninguém sabe dela! Só falta perguntar pra uma família: a família Abott!

Sem discutir, os dois foram até a casa da família de vampiros e tocaram a campainha. Quem atendeu foi Wanessa Abott, mãe de Simon, que abriu um sorriso pontiagudo ao reconhecer Ray Ray.

**Wanessa: **Você deve ser o irmão-caçula da Te Xuan Ze Júniper Lee! Ray Ray, não é?

**Ray Ray: **Sou eu mesmo! Aliás, é por causa da minha irmã que estamos aqui! Ela está desaparecida há dois dias e queríamos saber se você ou sua família a viram!

**Wanessa: **Bom, eu não a vi! E meu marido não está no momento pra eu poder perguntar! Mas acho que o Simon pode saber! SIMON, VENHA CÁ!

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no submundo, Júniper acordou e ficou espantada ao se ver algemada numa parede. Ao seu lado estava Jaime, que ficou aliviado quando ela acordou.

**Jaime: **Que alívio, mãe! Achei que não fosse mais acordar!

**Júniper: ***assustada* Jaime? *olhando para os lados* Onde estamos?

**Voz: **No submundo, é claro!

Na frente deles surgiu quem Júniper menos esperava: Steven.

**Steven: ***sorriso malvado* Então eu ouvi certo: vocês são mesmo mãe e filho!

**Júniper: ***irritada* O que está fazendo aqui, Steven? Achei que tinha voltado para o mundo dos sonhos!

**Steven: **Eu voltei pro mundo real há uns meses pra buscar uma TV à cabo, mas na volta testemunhei quando esse jovem e seu amigo saíram de um portal e o primeiro dizer que era seu filho! Aí eu pensei: se eu destruir você, seu filho deixará de existir e não haverá mais Te Xuan Zes para encher o saco!

Júniper e Jaime engoliram em seco. O que Steven disse era verdade: com a destruição de Júniper, Jaime não nasceria.

**Steven: **Eu poderia ter destruído você depois de deixar você desacordada em nossa luta, Júniper Lee, mas minha arma de destruição ainda não está carregada! Aproveitem sua meia-hora de vida, porque será a última!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Ryan e Ray Ray continuavam a procurar Júniper e Jaime, desta vez com a ajuda de Simon.

**Ray Ray: **Achei que destestava a Júniper! Por que decidiu vir conosco?

**Simon: ***virando o rosto corado* Eu... precisava de alguma ação!

**Ryan: ***sorriso maroto* Sei! Pelo menos tem alguma ideia de onde a Júniper está?

**Simon: **Podemos procurar no submundo! Ainda não foram lá, certo?

**Ryan: **Não!

**Ray Ray: **Vamos nessa!

De volta ao submundo, a arma de destruição de Steven já estava carregada, e ele a apontava para Júniper.

**Steven: **Vai ser engraçado ver a cena! Será que, quando eu te destruir, Jaime vai desaparecer ou vai explodir logo em seguida?

**Jaime e Júniper: ***fechando os olhos* _Nem quero ver!_

**Steven: **AAAIII!

O grito fez ambos abrirem os olhos. Ficaram surpresos ao verem Simon ali, principalmente com as presas no pescoço de Steven.

**Simon: ***soltando, com cara de asco* Que horror! Já mordi pescoços mais limpos do que esse!

**Jaime: ***murmurando* Papai...

**Júniper: ***ouvindo o murmuro*_ Papai? Será que... Simon é o pai dele?_ *olhos arregalados* _Eu me casei com o Simon? _*olhando de Simon para Jaime e vice-versa* _Como não reparei antes? Simon e Jaime tem os mesmos olhos, além do mesmo sorriso pontiagudo! Simon é o pai de Jaime, sem dúvida!_

**Ray Ray: ***soltando Jaime e Júniper* Vocês estão bem?

**Jaime: **Sim! Onde está o Ryan?

Ray Ray apontou Ryan, que apontava uma pedra de banimento para Steven.

**Ryan: **Se você prometer parar de perseguir a tia June dessa forma, eu deixo você ir embora! A menos que você não queira que seu filho nasça no futuro!

**Steven: ***tremendo de medo* TÁ BOM, EU ME RENDO! MAS ABAIXE ESSA PEDRA, PELAMORDEDEUS!

**Simon: **Melhor levarmos a máquina dele, só por precaução!

Assim que Ryan abaixou a pedra, Steven sumiu. Depois dessa, deixaria Júniper em paz por um bom tempo.

**Júniper: ***sem graça* Eu... nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... obrigada, Simon! De verdade!

**Simon: ***sorriso leve* Acredite: foi um prazer! *virando-se para Jaime e Ryan* Vocês são mesmo do futuro?

Jaime e Ryan confirmaram, antes de contarem tudo... menos com quem Júniper e Ray Ray eram casados no futuro.

**Jaime: **Alguém quer comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto!

Todos concordaram e foram pra uma lanchonete.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Depois de comerem um lanche na lanchonete, todo mundo estava voltando para a casa de Jasmine. Mas algo que chamou a atenção deles os impediu: um portal, que havia surgido do nada.

Do portal, saiu um homem de 30 anos e uma mulher de 33 anos. Ray Ray e Júniper arregalaram os olhos ao verem a si mesmos, só que 22 anos mais velhos.

**Jaime: ***correndo até eles* Mãe! Tio Raymond!

Jaime abraçou sua mãe, enquanto Raimond olhava em volta.

**Simon: ***olhando-os* Vocês são Júniper e Ray Ray do futuro?

**Júniper Kim: **Nós mesmos! *olhando "ela" do passado* Ahh, eu era tão fofa!

**Raymond: **Hora de ir, crianças! Irmã, espero que eles não tenham dado trabalho!

**Júniper: ***sorriso leve* Não se preocupe! No final, coisas boas surgiram desse encontro!

**Júniper Kim: **Que bom ouvir isso! Nos vemos no futuro! E Simon... *cochichando* Juízo, viu? Cuide bem de "mim" do passado!

Jaime, Ryan e seus pais entraram no portal e desapareceram, enquanto Simon ficou vermelho.

**Simon: **_O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?_

De volta ao futuro, Jaime e Ryan foram recebidos por Simon e Jody (esta sabia sobre os Te Xuan Zes).

**Jody: ***abraçando Ryan* Que bom que você está bem! Não me dê um susto desses novamente, Ryan Lee!

**Ryan: ***constrangido* Mãe, não na frente de todo mundo!

**Voz: **Jaime?

Jaime olhou para o lado e notou sua namorada Ginevra, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos, coisa que Jaime nunca viu antes nela. Ginevra o abraçou e lhe deu um selinho.

**Ginevra: **Estava tão preocupada, Jaime... Espero que não tenha me traído enquanto esteve no passado!

**Jaime: **Já te disse várias vezes: meu coração é seu, Ginevra!

**Ryan: ***sarcasmo* Que poético, Jay!

**Jaime: ***irritado* É JAIME, ORA BOLAS!

**Júniper: ***respirando fundo* Meninos, acho que agora posso contar algo importante!

**Ryan: ***preocupado* O que é, Tia June?

**Júniper: **Lembram de quando eu contei que Simon e eu começamos a nos dar melhor graças à ajuda de dois amigos especiais?

**Jaime: **Sim! Mas o que isso tem a ver?

**Júniper: **Acontece que esses dois amigos especiais... eram vocês, meninos! Se não tivessem ido ao passado, Simon e eu não estaríamos juntos hoje!

Os dois primos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto os parentes riam e deixavam o quarto de Jaime, que era onde se encontravam.

**Ryan: ***voltando ao normal* Primo...

**Jaime: ***também voltando ao normal* Oi?

**Ryan: ***sorriso maroto* Missão cumprida!

Jaime também abriu um sorriso maroto, antes de apertar a mão de Ryan.

FIM!


End file.
